Fly!
by MrsMichaelSandrelli
Summary: Angst and Tragedy. Belle, Drew, Steph, Ric. A pregnancy, divorce, betrayal and more!Please RR if you want more! i also need ideas for the sequel if i ever write one!
1. The beginning of Everything

Belle stared at Drew, a mixture of emotions flickering across her face, desire, love, hate, pain. She had no idea why she felt so mixed up. She knew that she wanted to be with him so badly, but what with the whole Amanda debacle, she really didn't want to have anything to do with anyone that was linked with that cheap skank. Peter was as bad. He was obviously blinded by his "love" for her and they made the perfect couple, as far as Belle was concerned. Two blonde bimbos. Perfect.

_In a moment, everything can change  
Feel the wind on your shoulder,  
For a minute, all the world can wait,  
Let go of your yesterday._

Drew felt Belle's eyes on him and instead of thinking about his own problems, his thoughts instantly went to her. He knew that she had strong feelings for him, but that she was currently with Lucas. He had told her many times to let Lucas go and be with him, but she had stubbornly stayed with Lucas, as if to defy everything that Drew said to her. 

_Can you hear it calling?  
Can you feel it in your soul?  
Can you trust this longing?  
And take control,  
_

Belle thought back to their previous relationship, the passion, fire and almost animalistic nature when they were together. But she knew one thing. She needed time to sort it out with Lucas and to tell him it was over. She knew she shouldn't keep dragging it on, but she just didn't want to be like Amanda. She didn't want…she couldn't be…oh hell. It was useless to think of any reasons why Amanda was a good person.

_Fly _

_  
Open up the part of you that wants to hide away  
You can shine,  
Forget about the reasons why you can't in life,  
And start to try, cause it's your time,  
Time to fly.  
_

Belle ran out of the Diner surprising everyone including Steph and Ric who were approaching the Diner when Belle suddenly rushed past them. They stopped, Steph turned to Ric, said something to him and she went after Belle while Ric headed into the Diner.

Steph found Belle sitting on the beach crying hard. She walked up to Belle and quietly said "Belle, what's the problem? Can I help?" Belle, not turning around, replied "Go away Drew, I don't need your criticisms now or ever." Steph grinned then said "Do I look male?" Belle turned around and flung herself into Steph's arms sobbing hysterically. "Im so confused Steph, I don't know what to do. I love Lucas, but I can't deny my feelings for Drew either. I need help!" she cried, tears streaming down her face. Ric, having spotted the two, approached at a safe distance so as not to startle Belle who looked like she was having a major war within herself.

Steph, sensing his hesitant approach, quietly said something to Belle who nodded. Steph motioned for Ric to approach. He quietly came up and stood just behind Steph so as not to overwhelm Belle.

Ric suddenly had a brainwave. "Hey, how about we all take a drive to the lookout? Its quiet up there and you can scream and yell as much as you like Belle." He said, trying to brighten Belle's unhappiness.

Belle took to the idea instantly. She nodded enthusiastically. She loved hanging around with Ric and Steph. Steph in particular. Belle had taken a real shine to her when she had gone to see Ric about something but hadn't the courage to talk to him, so had approached Steph instead, and Steph had given her the advice and support she had been craving for so long.

Steph also agreed. "This place is just too open. The lookout is perfect. I was going to suggest my house but people may think we have kidnapped Belle." "Sorry" she added hastily seeing the look on Ric's face. Belle brushed the comment off with a wave of her hand. "No problem" she said, looking happier than she had in days.


	2. The Lookout

As they headed towards Steph's Maserati (she owned 50 cars, but the Maserati was one of her most prized cars), Belle wondered what it would be like to drive such a lovely, high powered, well done up car as Steph had. She knew Steph was the only one allowed to drive the cars, but she was hoping that she might be allowed to have a little drive, as all the cars were automatics so they were easy. Belle was on her green P-Plates, so she could drive confidently by herself so that was not an issue.

They all hopped in the powerful, sleek vehicle. Belle asked if Steph could turn off the silencer after they left the carpark. Steph agreed, but said that it had to go back on after they reached the main road, as the engine was quite noisy and the level was slightly illegal. Belle agreed and Steph started the car. They pulled out of the parking lot silently, the car oozing power and grunt without seeming like it. Once they had gotten out of the parking lot, the silencer was turned off, and the Maserati's powerful engine was heard, reverberating down the road. Steph could go as fast or slow as she liked. The cops did not dare pull her over or book her, because she was the only one who had the information they needed about different cases, people, places etc so they could not risk anything. Steph was a professional racing driver, rally driver, drift racer, drag racer and stunt driver so she knew how to handle speed and cars safely and looked after her passengers with the utmost care. Belle felt really safe in her car and she asked Steph to teach her to drive, which Steph did without fuss, as Belle was an eager pupil and learnt quickly. Steph not only taught her the basics (turn right/left, straight, change lanes, reverse parking, use of mirrors correctly, stopping, angle parking and more), she also went out of her way, with no asking, and taught Belle more advanced manoeuvres such as slide stops, spin parking, how to be able to stop on wet ground without spinning or squealing, how to take off quickly without wrecking the tyres and gears and how to be able to stop quickly without jamming the brakes on and to be able to drift without spinning the car. Belle was grateful for the instruction as she knew that Steph closely guarded her driving techniques and that even Ric hadn't been taught as much as she had been taught. He knew how to do spin parks, slide stops, slide parks and drifting properly, but that was about it.

When they got to the lookout, Ric said something quietly to Steph then started to wander off by himself. Belle quickly called to him to come back. She needed his perspective as well.

"I have a major problem guys. Im with Lucas, but my feelings for Drew get stronger everyday. I just don't know what to do!" Belle said quickly, not wanting to elaborate any more than necessary.

Steph, ever the diplomat, said "We could give you as much advice as you could want, but at the end of the day, it is up to you, it's your life." She walked over to her car, and turned the CD player up. "Listen to the words of this song. Music always helps me think." She said knowingly. Belle recognised the song as being Hilary Duff's song 'Fly'. She loved this song!

_All your worries, leave them somewhere else,  
Find a dream you can follow,  
Reach for something, when there's nothing left,  
And the world's feeling hollow.  
_

The words echoed through her head, replaying the meaning hidden within the melody. She realised why Steph had had this CD in her CD player. She wanted her to realise that it was her choice, her life and whatever she wanted to be or do, she could do it, she would just have to work it out for herself and try.

She knew she had to talk to Drew, sort this whole mess out. She also knew from that moment on that Lucas was just a stand in, a prop if you like to try and forget her feelings for Drew, but in the end, it was Drew she wanted to be with.

She turned to face the sea, mulling over her thoughts. Steph and Ric had politely moved away to give her the space and time she needed to think.

Belle realised that there was only one thing to do.

_Can you hear it calling?  
Can you feel it in your soul?  
Can you trust this longing?  
And take control,  
_


	3. Belle calls Lucas

"Steph? Ric? Where are you?" Belle called, looking around for the pair who had left her to think by herself and to talk in private.

They came running when they heard her, Ric was worried something bad must have happened, but Steph was calm and collected. Nothing seemed to faze her in the slightest. Then again, that was Steph. Miss Cool, Calm and Collected. As soon as Belle saw them, she started jumping up and down excitedly. Steph, ever cool, asked her straight out what the answer was. Belle said "I know there is only one person I have to be with and I've tried so hard to hide those feelings but its come to a point where I have to decide. I've decided on Drew." Ric looked pleased. "Im glad you've finally sorted everything out. I was worried you might do something stupid like try and commit suicide or get really depressed. I think you should call Luc and tell him now. I know its stupid doing it via phone, but it's a lot better than face to face." Ric said knowingly, wrapping his arms around Steph who tried to elbow him in the stomach playfully. "Enough Mr Dalby" Steph said laughing as Ric tried to tickle her. Belle was hopping up and down from one foot to the other, eager to be back at the Diner to talk to Drew. But she grew serious at the thought of having to break up with Lucas. She pulled her phone out from her bag and quickly dialled Lucas's number. He picked up on the first ring.

They exchanged pleasantries until Belle suddenly said "Enough is enough. Im really sorry Luc, but its just not going to work between us. We are too different to be completely compatible. As it is, ive had feelings for someone else ever since the Christmas Pageant…" she was interrupted by Lucas's angry voice. She put him on loudspeaker so that Steph and Ric could hear. They caught most of the tirade and shared a look that said 'next stop, lucas's house'. Belle did the honourable thing and hung up on Lucas halfway through his tirade, then made one more phonecall, this time, to Drew. When Drew picked up, she said quickly "Meet me outside the Diner in 20 minutes. I have something to tell you" then hung up and turned her phone off. "Is it alright if I ask for a lift back to the Diner? I know its out of your way Steph, but is that ok?" Belle asked hesitatingly, as she realised that Steph and Ric had done more for her than she had asked of them, with no complaints, just friendly advice and shoulders to cry on. She owed then so much.

"Sure. We have to pick something up for dinner anyway and I have to see Brad and im working at the Surf Club tonight so that's fine with me. How about you Ric?" Steph said turning to Ric. Ric nodded. "Yep fine with me. Sounds great in fact. Ive been meaning to speak to granddad anyway."


	4. Steph's House and Surprises

They all got back into Steph's car but didn't head to the Diner at first, instead heading towards Steph's house. When they pulled up outside, Steph said "I will be a few minutes, come in and make yourself at home Belle." Ric sauntered into the lounge room and plonked himself down on the leather couch, grabbed the TV remote and flicked the TV on to cable. He let Belle pick the station and they sat in contented silence until Steph returned about 10-15mins later. She had an envelope in her hand, which she dutifully handed to Belle, who looked at her quizzically, but opened the envelope anyway.

It contained a letter plus a set of… "CAR KEYS!" Belle screamed in joy. She quickly read the letter, then Steph said "Come with me." Ric blindfolded her and led her to the garage in which all Steph's cars were housed, each with their own security system, cameras, sensors etc. Steph owned in total, 50 cars, but kept only the most expensive and prized ones in her own garage, the rest were kept at a secret location but all were driven regularly. Belle felt Ric stop, so she stopped too. He removed the blindfold and both he and Steph said "Surprise!" as Steph flicked the lights on in the garage and the automatic door slid shut behind them.

The lighting illuminated the 10 most expensive and prized cars that Steph owned, each was locked behind a grill that could not be broken, scratched, bent or flamed by any kind of machinery and the security system for each 'cage' was state of the art. Steph said to Belle quietly "see that gold key? Go and try it in each of the locks and see which one it opens. All the alarms etc are off so there's nothing that will go off unexpectedly or anything. Its all safe. Off you go."

Steph and Ric watched in amusement as Belle ran from one cage to the next, trying the key in each of the locks. Suddenly she stopped and stared at the key. She knew that Steph kept all the badged keyrings with the rest of that set for that particular car so that she would be able to tell what she was going to drive without even having to try each of the locks. Belle noticed that the insignia keyring had been removed, as had any other key that would give away the car that was locked behind the cage that the key she had been given, opened.

Belle then focused her eyes on each of the locks, then heard the quiet laughter of Steph. She turned to see both Steph and Ric grinning madly obviously highly amused at Belle's antics. Belle pretended to be offended but quickly resumed her task. She scanned each car in the garage. Maserati, Koenigsegg CCR, Skyline, Lotus Elise, Holden VZ, Porsche Boxter, Alfa Romeo 155, Ferrari Enzo, Pagani Zonda, Koenigsegg CCX. She looked at the gleaming machines and knew that Steph did all the washing and polishing herself. Ric did the mechanic side of things but the rest was left to Steph.

Belle could not believe that she was to be able to either own or allowed to drive such expensive machines! It made her feel faint. But she squared her shoulders and purposefully marched towards the Maserati. She tried the key. It didn't turn. She moved on to the Alfa, and tried the key in that lock. It didn't turn. She tried

the Holden, Porsche and Lotus. The key didn't even make it into the lock. Well that left only 5 cars, the Ferrari, the CCR, Skyline, CCX and Zonda. She went to the Zonda. Nope not that one, next the CCR. Nope not that one either.

"This is frustrating!" Belle said after 5mins of trying to get the key to fit in the Zonda's lock. She moved on to the Ferrari. Nope not that one either, so she tried the Skyline. Bingo! Belle whooped with joy as the lock slid undone.

She turned to Steph, her eyes shining with joy. "What does this mean Steph?" Belle asked hesitatingly, not wanting to be told it was all a joke. "If you had read the rest of the letter you would have figured it out. But since im here, whatever lock that key unlocks, the car is yours to keep. I have far too many here and even though they are all special to me, some have to go. But im selling the others, just not the Skyline. That's yours. All the papers will be in my name except registration, as that will be in your name but the insurance will be in your name but I will pay it, as I don't know whether the payments would be too eyebrow raising for Irene to even think about. You will of course receive a copy of them, but I will pay them. You will find that the car has been customised to your specifications that you wrote down for me last year. So all you have to do is hop in and off you go. Have fun!" Steph said with a laugh as Belle ran and hugged her and Ric at the same time. Ric laughed at Belle's delight.

After Belle stopped screaming and jumping around, she ran to her new car, but asked Steph to move it for her, and dragged Ric outside to watch it emerge from the garage. Steph complied, calmly driving the Skyline to the turntable where it was spiralled up to street level. Then to Belle's utter delight, she held the clutch, smoked the tyres then suddenly dropped the clutch (it was still a manual, but Steph was going to have it converted into an Auto for Belle, roaring out of the garage at top speed and went into a direct slide stop ending up right in front of Belle and Ric. Ric was shaking his head and grinning at his girlfriend's antics, whereas Belle was dancing and hugging Ric for all she was worth. Steph opened the door and stepped out, leaving the engine running. She told Belle to hop in and that she and Ric would follow her in a while. Belle did as told and happily sped off with the stereo blaring out 'Buttons' by the Pussycat Dolls.

_Fly   
Open up the part of you that wants to hide away  
You can shine,  
Forget about the reasons why you can't in life,  
And start to try, cause it's your time,  
Time to fly.  
_


	5. Steph's Cars

Ric and Steph stood and watched until she disappeared then headed inside. Once inside, Ric suddenly looked serious. "What kind of mods does that car have on it now?" he asked quietly. Steph laughed and kissed him. "No dangerous ones of course. I couldn't let her get into something that had ALL the mods that she wanted on it. It would have been too dangerous and risky. All it has is a state of the art sound system including 2 x 14" subs, 2500KW amplifier and state of the art speakers, a sunroof, shadow chrome wheels, its been lowered but not as much as she wanted due to legal specifications but it is lowered, Pedders suspension, black and red trim with her own design worked in.

Just basic stuff, nothing overly flash, although I did however install a full set of blacklight neons and a set of weak strobes on the front. I even turned them into a sort of Pandora's Box ie, 'Don't Touch This Button under Any Circumstances but I Know You Will Do It Anyway' sort of thing" Steph said smirking. Ric laughed. "We had better get over to the Diner before Belle gets mobbed" he said still laughing. "Good idea. We'll take the CCX for a change. It hasn't seen the light of day since it got here and I only took it out so I could switch the Maz with the Skyline and also I want to test the sound system." Steph said grabbing the keys from behind a small oil painting which hid all the keys to every car in that garage.

They headed down to the garage, unlocked the cage, got in, and Steph drove the high-powered sleek muscle car out, then watched as the garage re-locked itself, then she turned the car and sped off down the street with 'Get Low' blaring from the speakers.

_And when you're down and feel alone,  
Just want to run away,  
Trust yourself and don't give up,  
You know you better than anyone else,  
_

Ric loved being in the CCX. Out of all the cars, this was the best. It was also the fastest production and street car in the world. Ric felt slightly sad, as he knew that the CCX would outshine Belle's car and that Steph's car would be a great target for car thieves. He turned to Steph and said "Can we go back at get something that won't show Belle up?" I would hate to see her face when she sees the CCX, as the Skyline looks like a heap of junk compared to this one, and also, I would not leave it anywhere you can't see it." Steph nodded and turned the CCX around and headed home again. "You're right Ric. I would feel really bad if I showed her up. I will take the Maserati instead. The CCX is too imposing and too good to be brought out at all." She said thoughtfully. She put the CCX away and they got into the Maserati. They headed to the Diner with "Surrender" by Evanescence blaring out of the speakers.

_In a moment, everything can change,  
Feel the wind on your shoulder,  
For a minute, all the world can wait,  
Let go of yesterday,  
_


	6. The Diner

It was 6pm and getting on dusk when they pulled into the parking lot and they saw the Skyline parked out front with Belle and Drew making out on it. Steph laughed, as did Ric. Steph cranked the player up to full and screamed into the parking lot and executed a neat spin stop, ending up parallel to the Skyline. Belle and Drew had jumped apart upon hearing the screaming tyres, but as soon as Belle had screamed 'STEPH!' at the top of her voice, Drew relaxed visibly. Belle ran to the other car, towing Drew by the hand behind her. Dan, Leah, VJ, Ryan, Amanda, Peter, Cassie, Sally, Brad, Martha, Irene and Colleen came running out of the Diner in a panic. They had heard the squealing tyres and though the worst, but when they saw the Maserati parked next to Belle's new car, they realised that it was only Steph arriving in her usual style. Belle ran to hug Steph and Ric who both laughed at her hyperactivity.

_Fly  
Open up the part of you that wants to hide away  
You can shine,  
Forget about the reasons why you can't in life,  
And start to try,  
_

Drew smiled at Belle and her antics. Matilda and Lucas arrived on the scene and summed up that Steph must have given Belle a car. Matilda was jealous of Steph as she still loved Ric but got back together with Lucas because they both had no-one. Their relationship was more than just boyfriend and girlfriend, Lucas had taken the next step and proposed to Mattie who had accepted but they had told no-one, preferring to keep it under wraps until the time was right.

_Fly  
Forget about the reasons why you can't in life,  
And start to try, cause it's your time,  
Time to fly._


	7. The Race

Later that night, Belle, Drew, Steph, Cassie, Macca and Ric sat on the beach, just revelling in each others company. They had talked for hours before lapsing into silence until Belle, with a rush of adrenalin suggested that she race Steph. Steph agreed but gave Belle a head start as her car was quicker which Belle declined. "If this is going to be a fair race, we have to start at the same time" she said firmly. Steph agreed. "Ok, that's fine with me, but im gonna kick your ass!" she said happily. They drove out to the 'drag strip' where all the local hotrods raced each other every Tuesday night. Since it was Tuesday, Belle challenged everyone in sight to a one on one. Steph hung back, as she had already beaten everyone in that same car and also in the Maserati. She had a brainwave. She called Drew, Cassie, Macca and Ric over and asked Cassie, Macca and Drew to stay with Belle and make sure that Belle didn't get into any trouble.

She and Ric then headed home and swapped the Maserati for the CCX and CCR. Both were sleek black cars and extremely powerful. When they arrived at the drag strip, with Ric's CCR blaring out AC/DC and the CCX blaring out the Rogue Traders, they proceeded to show the cars off, smoking the tyres, full neons, strobes at full power, music cranked up loud and bass pumping. Then came the showcase. They were going to drag each other. Everyone who had gone up against Steph had lost by a huge distance, but these cars were evenly matched. Steph and Ric pulled up at the starting line and Cassie and Belle hopped in with Steph while Drew and Macca hopped in with Ric.

The starter stepped out in front of the two powerful machines as Steph and Ric sat there revving the engines to screaming point. Steph suddenly changed the CD to Nick Skitz's 'Excalibur' which was her signature prior-racing theme. Steph yelled out "Don't hurt my car or I will KILL you!". The starter dropped the flag and the two cars took off with a squeal of tyres and lights. They screamed down the track and flashed past the halfway point, Steph executing neat drifting techniques, Rick pulling out all stops to keep up. At the second lap mark (they had to do 3 laps) Steph had quite a lead on Ric but suddenly out of nowhere, Ric appeared in front of her.

Steph hated being second, so she took her driving up a notch, from good girl to pro driver. She backed off and then suddenly overtook Ric with a massive burst of speed. Belle and Cassie whooped and yelled as the CCX screamed past. There was no way that Ric could catch Steph unless he employed the only cheat he knew how. He would use the turbocharger. He turned it on, let it warm up then went screaming after Steph. He drew level with her and Cassie yelled out the window "Steph said turn the Turbo off, this is a fair race, NO CHEATING! Belle yelled out "If you don't, she's gonna break up with you!"

Immediately, the turbo was switched off but there was a BANG and Steph heard it, but didn't turn her head. She knew what had happened and she was pissed. As they crossed the finish line after the last lap, Steph slightly in front and Ric an extremely close second, Steph suddenly spun the CCX's wheel and sent the car into a perfect slide stop which caused Ric to break heavily, nearly blowing the brake lines in the process. She jumped out, and walked over the where Ric and Drew were standing. Ric could see she was angry. All she said was "Pop the bonnet". Ric did as he was told, and Steph positioned the CCX so that the lights illuminated the engine bay. Almost immediately, someone yelled out "He's blown the Turbo!" which Steph echoed but with a few expletives as well. She turned to face Ric who was looking nervous. "Why is my $10,000 turbo blown up beyond repair? You didn't turn it off while the engine was still running high did you?" she said quietly. Ric looked ashamed. "Yeh I was so caught up in the race I didn't think. Im so sorry baby. I didn't mean it. It was an accident. Anyone could have done it." He said quietly.

Steph saw his face and immediately, the angry look faded. She couldn't be angry with Ric. She loved him too much. She smirked at him. "You do know it's gonna cost you, don't you?" she said cheekily. He grinned at her and nodded. "Anyway, let's clear the track. Next lot up!" Steph yelled. There were cheers from the other drivers and race-goers as they quickly cleared the track, moved the Skyline in between both Koenigseggs so as not to have it stolen, then the six found a spot to watch the rest of the races. Ric was leaning up against the wall with his arms around Steph who was sitting between his legs in front of him and Cassie and Macca next to them. Belle and Drew were cuddled up on the other side of Ric. When the last race had been run and won and everyone had checked out both the CCR and CCX, the five friends left to go home.


	8. Later that night and a shock

Everyone was going to stay at Steph's place that night because it was convenient. Cassie and Belle went and got Cruisers from the fridge, while the boys fetched beers from Ric's bar fridge. When they had all been settled (Steph didn't drink) with whatever they wanted to drink, the conversation flowed around the race and the other races that night. They laughed and joked about various cars and their drivers, the boys compared the hot drag girls and the girls compared the hot drivers. This went on until Belle, Cassie and Steph excused themselves and went to bed. Macca did the same about an hour later, so Ric and Drew were the only two left when the doorbell rang at about 5am the next morning. Ric went and answered it and Drew followed. To their surprise, Matilda was standing at the door, sporting a somewhat visible bump.

Ric stood there stunned. Drew spoke for him. "Is that Ric's or Lucas's?" he asked.

Matilda glared at Drew but addressed Ric. "It's yours of course Ric. Ive only been with Lucas for 2 weeks."

_In a moment, everything can change._


	9. Matilda Reveals

Ric stood there stunned. He had not expected anything like this in his entire life. He didn't move. He felt as though his feet were encased in concrete blocks. It wasn't until he heard Steph's voice that he did anything.

"Well you might as well come in then Matilda. I suppose you will want Ric back? Go ahead. He's all yours." Steph said in a deadly quiet voice. Ric turned to face her but she was standing in a shadowed part of the hallway, so he couldn't see her face. Belle and Cassie did step forward from behind Steph. Their faces were masks of pure hatred. Matilda took a step back in shock at seeing their faces. Ric suddenly came to life. "Mattie, I think we should go outside and talk" he said quietly. Mattie nodded silently and followed Ric outside and they walked a short distance down the street to a small park where they talked and sorted everything out.


	10. The Accident and the Hospital

Suddenly, from nowhere, the sound of a car engine, roaring at high speed reached their ears. Ric pulled Mattie back into the shadows. He knew who the car belonged to. As he watched the CCX scream down the street, he could only imagine Steph's reaction to the news. He knew she wouldn't have taken it well at all, but usually she went quiet and didn't say or do anything, but this was unexpected and frankly frightening. He dragged Mattie down the street, making her run after him. He rushed inside, grabbed a set of car keys and ran to the garage with Mattie behind him. He checked the tag and found that he had grabbed the keys for the Ferrari. It was the only car that could even hope of catching Steph's CCX. Mattie jumped into the passenger seat, really worried that Steph would try and hurt her, but safe that Ric would do everything to protect her. Ric jumped into the drivers side, started the car, gunned the engine and roared out after Steph. He didn't have to go far. He heard the sirens even before he saw the lights. Macca, Cassie, Belle and Drew all drove up in cars they had borrowed from Steph's garage. The sight before them had the devastating effect of making Ric violently sick, as was Mattie, Cassie and Belle. Drew tried not to look and Macca broke down. The scene before them was a mass of twisted metal, glass covered the road and there was so much blood. The ambulance men arrived as did the police and the fire brigade. The cops questioned Ric and the rest of the group away from the scene in case they found a body. Suddenly there was a shout. "We've found the driver. She's alive but in a very bad way. We're gonna try and get her out." One of the coppers shouted to the cop questioning Ric and the group.

There was the terrible sound of metal being folded back and then the ambulance men were yelling to each other. Suddenly, there was the sound of doors closing and the ambulance screamed off down the road towards the hospital. Ric was sick again and to be on the safe side, the ambos packed them all into an ambulance and they were rushed to hospital as well.

News spread of the terrible crash and everyone in the Bay flocked to the Hospital to support Ric and keep a vigil over Steph who was in a coma and fighting for her life.


	11. Death, strangers and letters

Within that week, suddenly the heart machine attached to Steph started whining. Ric, who was pronounced fine, as were the others, ran to the room but the doctors had got there before him and had locked the door. All he could do was to wait until they came out.

It was around 30mins later that they emerged, all looking sad and tired. Ric jumped up, concern written across his face. The head doctor shook his head. Ric broke down and screamed. He collapsed against the wall, sobbing brokenly. The group surrounded him and comforted him.

They didn't notice a lone figure standing a fair way from the group. Ric suddenly sensed someone else. He stood up and slowly turned around, but whoever had been there had gone. He did however spot something lying on the floor.

He ran to it, and picked it up. It was a red rose and had a white ribbon tied to it. He put it to his nose and inhaled its scent. The scent was strong and the rose was fresh.

There was only one person who left a red rose tied with a white ribbon. Steph. It was her trademark. Suddenly Ric noticed a rolled up piece of paper surrounding the stem and being held on by the ribbon. He gently removed it and read it. His face went from hope to despair. Cassie, seeing his sad expression said "She faked her own death and isn't coming back is she." Ric nodded silently not trusting himself to speak.

Cassie removed the letter from Ric's hands and quietly read it to the group.

_My darling Ric,_

_When you get this, I will be gone. Not from this world, but from your life. I know when im not wanted. You have Matilda and the baby to think about now. I was just a fill in._

_I have only one request. That you have a funeral for the person they brought in as me and forget I ever exist after that is over. Do not hold a memorial service. I would rather be forgotten than continually remembered._

_I should never have let myself trust again. I kept telling myself that but when I was with you, I let it lapse._

_Im sorry to have to leave this way, but it's for the best. Maybe we will meet again some day._

_All my love,_

_Stephayni De Walscott._

As Cassie finished reading, Belle broke down as did Mattie. She never meant to hurt anyone, just to have Ric involved in his child's life. Beth had told her it was a bad idea to go around to Ric's house expecting a warm reception.


	12. Belle's Letter

Later that night, Belle was in her bedroom when she noticed the rose and ribbon on her desk. She quickly crossed the room and picked it up and unfurled the note.

_Belle,_

_Im so sorry for having to leave like this. None of it was your fault, neither was it Ric's. I was stupid and thoughtless for thinking that he could have cheated on me, which is the reason I left in such a hurry tonight._

_You know where all the keys are for the cars, take your pick as to what you want and give the rest to the others. They deserve them. I wont have any use for cars where im going._

_I can only hope that you won't blame Ric for any of this, nor Matilda, but see it as my fault. Matilda tried to speak to me about a month ago but I brushed her off. Now I realise why, she was trying to tell me about her baby._

_Anyway, thankyou for everything. You have been a great friend. I have enclosed my funeral plans. Everything has been organised and paid for. Just go and collect it all, don't ask questions of the staff as they wont tell you anything. The service has been set for next Tuesday at 10am. Do not expect me to be there. Im supposed to be dead._

_Im going to miss you!_

_All my Love,_

_Stephayni De Walscott._

Belle put the letter down and cried. She pictured Steph, driving away, with a determined look on her face, leaving Summer Bay and everyone's lives forever.

The next morning Belle rang the police station to inform them that Stephayni had passed away during the night and that her funeral was next week on the Tuesday.

They all agreed to come and Belle also requested that Johnny be present as he was her husband.


	13. The Funeral and Johnny Speaks

The day of the funeral came and the entire town of Summer Bay, including the Police, Ambulance officers, Fire Brigade, Hospital Staff and Johnny were there. Johnny was openly crying as was Ric.

The service began. "I have been instructed to make this brief." He unfolded a piece of paper. "Stephayni was a good person. She was well liked and respected by all in the Summer Bay community. She is preceded by her former husband Johnny Cooper to whom all entitlements are left to.

Stephayni requested that the following letter be read at her funeral should she ever pass on.

To everyone in attendance today,

Thankyou for coming, I know that this is a sad day for you, but try and think of the good things. I have lived my life as I wanted to but now it is time for me to pass on.

Im sorry not to have said goodbye but it was better this way. Not so many tears.

Please do not cry at my funeral today. A funeral is meant to be a joyous occasion, no matter how sad it seems.

I have requested that the only flowers to adorn the wooden crate that is called a coffin, should be red roses tied together with white ribbon.

Thankyou all once again for the best year of my life. I wish you all the best for the rest of your life and hope that you fulfil your dreams like I did.

All my love,

Stephayni De Walscott.

That was the letter I was sent about six months ago." The priest stated.

Everyone was too focused on the funeral to notice the lone figure standing apart from the rest. Ric felt that weird sensation that there was someone staring at him and he turned slightly but once again there was no-one there. He felt Johnny trying to catch his attention subtly and locked his gaze onto Johnny's. He saw Johnny nod almost imperceptibly, but Ric saw it and realised Johnny knew who it was and that he had seen who it was.

Later, after the funeral was over, Ric approached Johnny and asked him quietly who he had seen.

All Johnny said was "I've seen her before. She's still here and she's alive. She faked her own death so technically she isn't actually dead. Forget I told you this. She does this every time she's mixed up. That's the third car she has smashed up in 5 years. She always does it when she's upset. Of course the car companies know she isn't dead and she gets another car. I spoke to Steph yesterday. She came to see me. She asked me to tell you not to worry about her; she's fine for the time being. She will make herself known when she is ready. Don't look for her and don't alert the cops that she is still alive or else. That's not my warning but hers. Please Ric, let her be alone for awhile. She poured out the whole story to me and I told her what to do. I have to go. The cops are starting to look at me strangely. Just remember the warning bro." With that, he sauntered over to where the cops were waiting and they handcuffed him and led him away.

Ric realised that Johnny and Steph never divorced. That's why Steph had acted so quiet when he asked her when the court date was. She had lied to him. She had never really loved him, she just needed security.

Well Steph could go and rot in hell for all he cared. She used him and he didn't want her back even if she begged and bribed him. He wouldn't budge.

Then a voice spoke in his head. "Do you love her with all your heart and soul? Then if you do, write all your feelings down in a letter and post it to her. She may not get it, but at least it will get your feelings out of your system."

Ric left the wake that moment, and headed home. When he got there, he went to his room, sat down at his desk and wrote. He used an entire pad of paper and it took him 5 hours to finish. Then he put it into a manilla envelope, addressed it to Steph and drove to her house and pushed it under her door. Again, he felt the presence of someone watching him. This time he looked quickly and spotted a shape moving quickly away from the window. He knew it was Steph, but how to talk to her? He quickly ran up the stairs and unlocked the front door quietly so as not to alert her, although how he could manage not to do that when Steph was the best stealth operator was hard, but somehow he knew she would be waiting for him in their bedroom. He picked up his envelope and quietly removed his shoes and padded up the hallway to their bedroom, walked into the darkened room shut the door quietly and locked it. He knew Steph was watching him so he sat down on the bed and waited for her to make the first move. It didn't take her very long.

"Why are you here Ric? There is no need. You cant be in my life anymore. Johnny told you that. Please leave me alone." She said, in barely a whisper, stepping out from behind a door that seemed to appear from the seemingly solid wall.

She stood in the doorway, her hair wet and straggling around her face as though she had just had a shower. Ric knew better. He crossed the room in four strides and caught her before she collapsed.


	14. Back from the dead and the divorce

Ric carried Steph's limp form over to the bed and laid her gently on it. He then fetched a blanket and put it over her, then lay down beside her, gently wrapping his arms around her before falling asleep.

He woke later that day to find her still asleep in his arms. He gently unwound himself from her and headed downstairs to find something to eat.

About half and hour later, Steph emerged looking tired and cranky. Ric wisely kept quiet.

Steph, after finding something to eat, spoke. "Why Ric? Why did you come here? Johnny told you that you could not come near me. Why didn't you listen to him?" she said quietly.

Ric replied in the same tone "I came here to give you a letter I wrote. I was heeding Johnny's warning, but then my feelings overcame my thoughts and I acted on my love for you rather than thinking rationally. I know you and Johnny are still married and that you lied to me about the court hearing."

Steph looked surprised. "Who said Johnny and I are still together? We divorced last week." She rummaged around in a drawer and pulled out a folder labelled 'Divorce' and held it up for Ric to see. She then pulled a piece of paper out and handed it to Ric for him to read. It said all the usual details of both Steph and Johnny but under the heading 'divorce reason' it was stated as being 'irreconcilable differences' and had a date for the previous week stamped on it.

Ric read it slowly, fearing that it was all a dream. He looked up and met Steph's steady gaze. He tried to read her thoughts but couldn't. He handed her back the paper in silence.

Steph then put it back in the folder and put it back in the drawer and shut it. She then stood facing Ric, waiting for him to say something.

When he didn't, she spoke instead. "Come with me. I have to show you something" she said, taking his hand and leading him upstairs.


	15. Ric and Steph take the next step

She led him into what had been their bedroom when they had been together and went and lay down on the bed. Ric shut the door without a sound. Steph looked at him steadily, her eyes locked onto his, but this time he could read the message behind the gaze.

He went and lay down next to her, his heart pounding in anticipation, his head swimming with one thought 'she wants me'. He rolled over to face her, and then it was apparent that her desire showed as her eyes literally burned with desire. Suddenly, Ric turned away. "This is not how I want it to be Steph. I want our first time to be. I want it to be special, not rushed" he said trying to fight his urge to grab and kiss her. Steph ran her fingers down his chest to just above his belt, making Ric emit a soft moan. She trailed her fingers back up and Ric shuddered with arousal. She whispered in his ear "This is how I want it to be. I want control and power. I control the speed, rhythm and pace." Ric felt his erection growing as Steph kept murmuring the things she was going to do to him. Suddenly, Ric sat up. Steph stared at him in shock. He rolled over and opened the drawer next to his side of the bed and withdrew a packet of condoms. Steph looked disappointed at this. Ric stared at her. "What's wrong?" he asked concerned. "I want to have no barriers between us and that includes protection" she said simply. She ran a hand up and down his chest again, this time, on the way back down, she began undoing his shirt buttons. Ric softly moaned as her fingers lightly caressed his abdomen. He trailed his fingers up her sides, marvelling at how soft her skin was. He quietly unbuttoned her shirt so that she was as exposed as he was. He pulled her close to him, loving the way their bodies fit together so perfectly. Ric began to gently nip at the skin between her jaw and her collarbone making Steph gasp at the intensity. She cupped his face in her hands and made him look eye to eye with him. She said two words. "Go Slow."

_In a moment, everything can change._


	16. Steph's Double Life

The next evening, Steph awoke and found herself wrapped in Ric's arms. The events from last night returned in a rush, and her eyes snapped open in horror and shock. Her phone beeped quietly on her bedside table. She rolled over and retrieved it, quickly noting that she had a message. It read "The time is now. We call for the dragon, to save us from the perils of death." That was what she nicknamed her 'bat signal'. She was wanted by her gang. Obviously another execution needed to be performed. She had to hurry.

She quickly untangled herself from Ric's arms, grabbed her underwear and other items of clothing off the floor and quietly padded to the downstairs bathroom where she had a shower and dyed her hair, dried her hair, got into fresh clothes (a short leather mini, black fishnets, black knee-high boots, dark red low cut top, dark red gothic style lace jacket and then a black overcoat) and then went and did her nails black with red tips. She then did her makeup which was her normal routine but added black and red eyeliner and dark red lipstick. She then brushed and styled her hair as per the gang's rules: dead straight and out and down. The end result was to the effect that had Ric seen her, he would have done her right there and then. She looked hot as! Steph only took care with her appearance when she was wanted by the gang as no-one could know her identity. She quickly headed down to her garage where her CCX was kept. The one she had crashed was actually a Toyota Celica with the CCX shell.

It's true, we're all a little insane.  
But it's so clear,  
Now that I'm unchained.

Fear is only in our minds,  
Taking over all the time.  
Fear is only in our minds but it's taking over all the time.

One day I'm gonna forget your name,  
And one sweet day, you're gonna drown in my lost pain.You poor sweet innocent thing.  
Dry your eyes and testify.  
And oh you love to hate me don't you, honey?  
I'm your sacrifice.

(I dream in darkness  
I sleep to die,  
Raise the silence,  
Erase my life,  
Our burning ashes  
Blacken the day,  
A world of nothingness,  
Blow me away.)

So you wonder why you hate?  
Are you still too weak to survive your mistakes?

She started the CCX which now bore the decals and graphics of her gang. Everyone who was anyone knew that if her car was spotted in the area it meant trouble or even death for the unfortunate gang members to whom she was headed for. For her to be called meant something really unpleasant had happened. She was only very rarely called in by any of the gangs.

She purred out of the garage and glided down the street, the automatic doors closing silently behind her. She was not in that much of a hurry. They could wait.


	17. The call

Suddenly her phone rang. She checked the caller ID. It was Ric. "Shit" Steph swore. She pressed the 'answer' button. At once she heard Ric's voice, tense with worry.

"Where are you Steph? What happened? Did I do something wrong?" His voice grew more anxious with each question he asked.

Steph, staring straight ahead at the road in front of her, said slowly "Im going for a drive, nothings wrong and no you didn't. Last night was wonderful. Now unless you want me to be pulled over by the cops for talking while driving, you're going to have to hang up. Oh by the way Ric, if anyone, and I mean anyone, rings the bell or anything, don't answer the door. Just stay inside. Actually, go into the closet in my room and push on the wall there. It will slide aside to reveal a secret room. Go and wait for me in there. You will be perfectly safe in there. Just don't open any windows or turn the air conditioning system on. Make sure that the wall closes behind you and that you shut the wardrobe door and lock it. Once inside, you will hear a clear panel slide and lock, then a panel disguised as a normal wall will slide and lock. That panel is the sound proofing, the clear panel is the bullet proof, bomb proof and attack by any means proof glass. You will know when I am home because I will come up the internal stairs and open the secret door. I'm also the only one who knows where it is besides you. Not even Johnny knew about it. There are a mass load of DVDs and CDs in there for you, literally every DVD and CD ever made. There is also a fridge, small bathroom and a small bedroom. Make yourself comfortable." She said in a quiet voice and hung up.

Ric stared at the phone for several minutes then did as he was told. On his way up, he stopped and retrieved all the car keys then closed the painting securely and made his way up the stairs as quickly but quietly as possible. On his way through the bedroom, he stopped to pick up a photo of him and Steph that Lucas had taken last year. He was amazed that Steph had kept it. But the photo beside her bed was different. It was one of her and Johnny. He realised that being married to someone for as long as Steph and Johnny had, took a lot of time to get over and that there would always be the lingering feelings and emotions whenever the subject was raised.

After locking himself in as per Steph's instructions, Ric walked over and scanned the DVDs. There were literally thousands! Suddenly, a voice spoke from out of nowhere. "Welcome to the Secret Room. Please make your selection of the DVD library or the CD library now." Ric did as requested, and found that the DVDs must have been on some kind of slot/slide machine thing, as there was a collection bin marked 'Please Take Here'. Once his selections had come through, he took them over to where the TV and stereo system were set up, and popped a DVD in the player, fetched himself a beer and some chips and sat down to watch and wait.


	18. Steph and Johnny

Meanwhile Steph was still driving. She knew where she was going and that she was going to be quite early when she got there, so she decided to see Johnny for a few minutes to while away the time.

She pulled up outside the formidable looking jail and was admitted immediately. She was shown into a room to wait for Johnny. He appeared 10 minutes later. As soon as the door had been locked, Johnny rushed over to Steph, pulling her close and kissing her deeply. He had hated the divorce proceedings and longed to be married to Steph again. She knew that he still loved her even though he had never actually hurt her.

Once Steph pulled away from Johnny, he looked at her sadly, knowing that she had not actually come to see him specifically, but to get some info out of him.

He sat down next to her on the couch and then suddenly bent forwards as though in pain. Steph crouched beside him, asking him what was wrong. No-one noticed a piece of paper fall from Johnny's pocket and see Steph pick it up and pocket it. Johnny then stood up and stretched as the guards came in to see what was wrong. He assured them that he had felt a small pain but nothing severe. Nevertheless, the prison doctor was alerted and came in to check him out. Pronouncing him healthy, the doctor left, as did Steph.

She got back in her car and continued driving. Once she arrived at the destination, she opened the piece of paper Johnny had given her and smiled at the content written there. She then stuffed the paper in her glove box and got out of the car, locking it behind her.

Once the job was done, she got back in her car and headed for home. Once there she quietly slipped upstairs and opened the secret door into the room beyond. She spotted Ric asleep on the King size bed. She quietly slipped out of the room and went to her other closet and picked out a black silk nightgown and dark red silk floor length dressing gown. She was about to close the secret door behind her, when the lights went out. She quietly made her way to the bed and crawled onto it, sensing someone was close to her. She felt under the pillow and activated the emergency power. When the lights came back on, she immediately noticed that Ric was gone. She became anxious and stressed, pacing the floor, looking under things, the bathroom, closets, everything. Suddenly the hidden panel opened and Steph froze where she was in the closet.


	19. Steph gets a shock and a phonecall

Ric entered the room alone. The panels slid shut behind him and that was when Steph jumped him. His yell snapped her out of her mood and she realised who he was.

"Ric! What did I tell you about leaving the room!" she said, her shock getting the better of her.

Ric, surprised himself, didn't fail to notice the terrified look on Steph's face however. "What happened? The lights went out suddenly." He said looking a trifle scared.

"I don't know. Must have been a blackout. Go into the bedroom and check the streetlights are not on. Actually, wait, don't go out there. I'll use the security cameras to check outside." Steph said worry filling her voice. She hopped off the bed and went to the tv screen, switching it on then walked over to the computer and punched a series of numbers in, which brought up a range of colour images headed with the word 'camera' and a number. Ric, seeing that there were forty cameras in total, started to feel a bit worried himself. 'Forty cameras?' he thought to himself. 'Even most security patrolled businesses don't have that many cameras'. Steph sensed his insecurity and said calmly "there are actually 150 cameras here in total, and im getting another 50 installed soon. There are also around 100 sensor detectors ranging from heat to light, sound, change of air pressure and movement, body temperature and more. There are floor sensors, wall sensors, ceiling sensors, invisible trip wires all over the damn place. I left them off because I was afraid you may accidentally trip one of them and then the cops would be called. Basically the bedroom, ensuite and this room are the three rooms that haven't got booby traps set up. The garage is wired like an atomic bomb. You can't even stick a hair through the door, that's how secure it is. Anyway, yeah the lights are out. I thought maybe someone had cut the power, but it's dark out there as well." She stood up and went to the window and stood there staring out until the lights began to flicker back on in the street.

Ric looked somewhat relieved at that. He crossed the room and stood behind Steph, wrapping his arms around her shoulders, while pressing close to her. Steph leaned back into his embrace, relaxing and letting all her worries subside.

Ric sighed deeply. Steph turned around to face him, worried something was wrong. "Are you okay Ric?" she asked concerned. "Yeah im fine, baby, but im worried about you, having to hide from everyone just because you faked your own death." He said slowly. Steph sighed quietly and bowed her head. "Yeah that was a stupid idea. Oh well it is done now" she said quietly. Ric nodded and pulled her into a hug, kissing the top of her head. Steph tilted her head upwards and Ric leaned in and kissed her. They stood like that for several minuted before they pulled apart. Suddenly Steph's phone rang. She picked it up, and stared at the number flashing on the screen. It was Belle. "How does she know im alive?" Steph asked no-one in particular. Ric looked at her quizzically. "Who's calling?" he said. "Belle" was the answer he got.


	20. Belle called

Steph pressed the answer key. "Hi Belle." She said calmly. "yeah ok, I will be there in 5 minutes. Ciao." She hung up and turned to Ric. "Well I guess my cover is about to be blown big time. That was Belle. Apparently Johnny's gang had picked a fight outside the Diner with another gang who was passing through and it had escalated. The police were trying to calm it down but with no success. I've got to get down there. Im the only one who can stop this safely." Steph hurried out of the room to get changed. 15 minutes later she was ready. She had managed to convince Ric to dress like her and what he wore made him look terrifying! He wore leather pants, boots, studded belt, black long sleeved shirt with red studded vest, dog collar, his eyes were lined with eyeliner, he wore several chains around his waist as well as his watch and a few studded bracelets. "Are you sure I should be wearing all this? I look like a freak!" Ric said alarmed when he saw his reflection while heading out the door. "Don't worry. Its so no-one will recognise you." Steph said quietly. She shut the door to the garage, and they headed to where the CCX was parked. They got in and Steph started the engine and roared out of the garage and down the street. She left the silencer on because she didn't want to be seen until the last moment. Steph parked the car a block away so as not to attract attention and they walked from there, keeping to the shadows. When they got there, Steph and Ric stood at the back of the Diner listening to the noise. Steph whispered something to Ric and they quietly made their way into the Diner via the back door. What they saw in there was half of Summer Bay huddled together in a corner with a makeshift fortress of tables and chairs barricading them in. When they walked in, there were a few screams but Steph held up a hand and the screams quickly died. She then addressed the group.

"Look. What is going on here is full scale gang warfare. I need you all to remain calm if I am to diffuse the situation successfully. Ric will stay with you and yes it is I, Stephayni De Walscott. What I am dressed in is my uniform. I control all the gangs in NSW, their activities, members, vehicles, the lot. What im not responsible for however is any killings of people, robberies etc as that is all the planning and responsibility of the gang/s involved at the time. Now if you will all shut up I can get out there and diffuse the situation without any bloodshed. Do not make a sound, whatever you hear or see. That is for your own good. Anyone who moves will have to be knocked unconscious. I don't want anyone hurt and that is exactly what is going to happen if you try and escape. Im sorry to do this to all of you but it is in your best interest." With that, she turned smartly and headed outside.

Once outside, she quickly sized up the situation. She leaned in and spoke quietly to the gang member closest to her. "do not turn around whatever you do. Look straight ahead and speak quietly. whats the go?" she said. "Johnny's gang was picked on by our boys for what seemed no reason at all. Apparently Kurt was pissed that Johnny hadn't paid him what he was owed from that big job last month. Since Johnny is in jail, Kurt thinks that his gang will know where it is." The man said. "Thanks" Steph said quietly and slipped away. She ran to her car quietly, started it, reversed out of the space with no lights on, screamed down the road, and switched the lights on and the silencer off so that the roar of the engine sounded above the noise of the fight. She also turned all her neons on as well as her strobes which created an impressive effect. One of her boys was armed with a walkie-talkie and through that she heard someone yell "The Queen's here! Who told her! Now we're all in shit." Since the fight was in the parking lot, Steph had no trouble alerting her boys who melted back into the shadows as she approached. The CCX looked every inch the mean machine it was. The engine whined, tyres squealed and the acrid smell of burnt rubber filled the air. No-one was expecting her so they were all frozen in shock, gang members and police alike. All they could do was stare as the car approached at high speed and executed a neat slide stop about 10 meters away. When Steph emerged, she had a very angry look on her face. All the gang members cowered in fear. Steph had earned many nicknames but the one that most gangs referred to was "Queen of Fear". She knew how to control the gangs, and she wielded a massive amount of power. She stepped out of the car and shut the door quietly, then locked it. She walked over to where the two gangs were standing, horrified that she had been called as each had hoped that she would not have been notified, but she had and they were all in dire trouble. After a moment or two, Stephayni spoke. "What is all this? Fighting in a public place? In front of residents?" she said in a dangerous voice. Kurt, a well built man of about sixteen spoke up. "we want our share. We wanted to do it peacefully but these tools didn't want to. They started it." He whined. "Kurt, you sound like a two year old who is fighting with another two year old over a biscuit". Steph said quietly. She turned to the police who were standing there dumbstruck. "Are you lot going to arrest them all or are you all going to stand there gaping?" she said annoyed. The police sprang into action, calling for squad cars and backup. Within 10 minutes, all the gang members were being put into squad cars and sent to the Police Station for questioning and charging.


	21. Ric asks a question and the end

Steph, satisfied that it was a job well done, walked back to her car, got in, drove away up the street, parked the car, changed her clothes (black pants with silver lacing up the sides, black top with gold thread design, ankle boots and her hair partially up, fixed in a messy ponytail/bun thing and her overcoat) but redid the makeup so as not to include the red eyeliner and with not so much black eyeliner, she preferred smoky to hard lines, so she smudged it a bit. She then got back in her car, turned the silencer on and drove back to the diner. By this time, everyone had resumed what they were doing, but no-one had left even though it was quiet outside. When Steph walked through the door she was greeted with screams of joy, tears and hugs. She made them all sit down so she could explain what had gone on. She told them that she had sorted the whole problem out and that there would be no more gang fights here. Alf, Leah and Irene went to find champagne to celebrate Steph being alive. She then told why she had faked her own death and how sorry she was to have had to hide it from everyone. They all forgave her immediately. After everyone had a glass, Alf proposed a toast. "To the hero of Summer Bay". Everyone echoed the sentiment. Steph noticed Macca slip Ric a small box out of the corner of her eye but pretended she had not seen it. The party went long into the night, with everyone drinking and celebrating.

Around 2am, Ric asked for silence. The music switched off immediately and everyone became quiet. Ric walked to where Steph was sitting, surrounded by all the girls of Summer Bay. They all moved out of the way for him as he approached. He suddenly got down on one knee and said, "Stephayni Alissen De Walscott, you are the love of my life and there is only one thing I want in my life and that is you. You are there when I need you and there when I want you. You are everything to me and I know that the rest of my life should include you. Will you accept me into your life? Will you marry me?" with that, he produced the small box Steph had seen earlier that evening and opened it to reveal the most stunning engagement ring Steph had ever seen. All she could do was nod, she was so overcome. Everyone politely waited for her to compose herself. She did with a huge effort, and then answered his question. "Ric, you are the only person in my life who keeps me sane, keeps my feet on the ground and stops me from becoming someone I do not want to ever be again. I nearly slipped a few times, but remembering your face stopped me from going down that path. The path I do want to go down is the one that both you and I will walk together. Yes I will marry you." With that, Ric slipped the ring on her finger and kissed her amid cheers and whistles. Suddenly, Lucas called out "When's the wedding? I hope its going to be better than this party currently is!" Everyone agreed and the party went back into full swing.


End file.
